Secrets and Crumbling
by BigTimeRusher12
Summary: Hannah Elizabeth Milton is the new girl at Mission Creek High. Chase soon begins to fall for her, but doesn't think she'd go for him because of his image and weight. He tries to change that. How far will he go to try and get her and how will it affect him?
1. New Girl

**New Girl**

Hannah Milton made her way through the halls of her new school, Mission Creek High. She walked up to a group of four students. "Excuse me?" The students turned their attention towards Hannah. "Hello. My name is Hannah Milton and I'm new here. Can any you show me where my locker is?"

The other girl looked at the piece of paper Hannah had. "Locker 101. Right there." She pointed to the locker on the right end of the rows of lockers on the right side opposite to theirs.

"Thanks."

"By the way, I'm Bree and this is Adam, Chase, and Leo."

Adam said, "Hello."

Leo said, "Hi."

Chase said, "Nice to meet you." Hannah nodded and went to her locker. When he met her just now, he immediately began to fall for her.

Bree noticed the dazed look on his face and how he had a love sick look on his face. She said in a sing-song voice, "Somebody's got a crush."

Adam said, "That's so cute. Chasey's got a crush on the new girl."

"I do _not._"

Leo said, "Don't lie. We know you do."

"I'm telling the truth. I _don't_ have a crush on Hannah."

The bell rang and Bree said before leaving to go to her class, "Okay, whatever you say."

When everyone got home later, Tasha and Davenport were on the couch with him snuggled right against her. "Hey, Mom."

"Hey, honey. How was school?"

"Good."

Bree blurted out, "Chase has a crush."

"Bree!"

Tasha asked "Really?"

Adam said "Yeah. Who knew a girl would even know Chase exists?"

Davenport lifted his head up and turned his attention to the kids. "Is that true Chase? Do you have a crush on this girl?"

"Noo... Well, maybe."

"Ha! I knew it! Little Chasey has a crushy wushy." He chuckled and giggled like a little school girl.

Bree asked "Are you okay? You seem weird...der than normal." He tried glaring at his daughter straight on, but couldn't.

"His friend needs surgery and he donated three pints of blood total because the doctors lost his blood twice. He's going to be woozy for a while." They all nodded.

"So Chase, tell us about this girl."

"Donald, he doesn't have to tell about her if he doesn't want to."

"But-" Tasha glared at him. "Fine." He put his head back on her shoulder and shut his eyes.

Chase tossed his backpack on the floor by the wing chair and he sat down in it. "Tasha, it's okay. If you must know, her name's Hannah Milton. She's new at our school and just started today. I think she's the most beautiful girl in the world." Bree stormed out of the room just then.

Davenport fully sat up, rubbed his eyes, and asked "What's wrong with my little princess?" Everyone shrugged their shoulders. Ever since Adam, Bree, and Chase found out that they aren't related: Chase being Donald's son and Adam and Bree being his brother's kids, Bree has been acting weird.

"Maybe because she has-"

"Leo!" Tasha warned and he shut up. "Well, I see that you guys need to talk, so I'm just gonna put Donald down for a nap. Come on, sweetie." She helped her husband up and to his room.

Leo asked "So, are you gonna ask Hannah out?"

Chase sighed. "Y-yes. M-maybe. I don't know."

Adam said, "I think you should go for it Chase. There's not many girls that even notice you, so I guess it's good that this one does."

Chase rolled his eyes and made up his mind right then and there. "Okay, okay..." He stood up. "I'm gonna ask her out." They all high fived him.

The next day at school, Hannah was at her locker taking books out for class when Chase came walking up. "Hi, Hannah."

She closed her locker, turned to face him, and hugged her binder to her chest. "Oh, hey Chase. What's up?"

"I-I was w-wondering if you w-would l-like to g-go o-out sometime."

She smiled flirtatiously. "Chase Davenport, are you asking me out on a date?"

"Maybe."

"Well, I can honestly say that I would love to go out with you."

"Great. Well, how about tomorrow night? We'll go to a movie."

"Okay, sounds like a plan."

"Alright, well, I'll pick you up around 7PM."

"Great. I live at 45 Sycamore Avenue. Do you know where Sycamore is?"

"Yes."

"Alright. I'll be ready by then. Bye." She smiled flirtatiously at him and then went to her class.

At home, Chase was in a tuxedo and fixing his bow tie in the mirror. Donald came in and said, "Ooh, someone looks spiffy." He sat on the couch.

"Thanks."

"Where are you going?"

"Well, I've got my first date with Hannah tonight."

"Aw! My son's got his first date. You're growing up so fast."

"Yeah. Anyway, we're going to the movies."

"Alright, well, have fun and be back by 10."

Chase nodded and headed out. He arrived at Hannah's house at 6:30 and rang the bell. She came out and Chase's mouth dropped. "You look good Chase."

"So do you." He held his arm out. "Shall we go, my lady?" She giggled and intertwined her arm into his.

"Bye, Dad!"

Her dad came to the door. "Bye, honey. Have a good time."

"Thanks, Dad. I will." He closed the door and they went down the four steps.

"So, what movie do you wanna see?"

"I don't know. I've been wanting to see _The Avengers_ for a long time."

"Really?" She nodded. "Me too."

"Let's go see that, then."

"Onward to the movies, then!" She giggled and they then went to the movie theater. At the theater, they went up to the window and Chase said, "Two tickets for _The Avengers_ please." He got some money out and so did I, but he stopped me. "No, no, no. I'm paying."

"Chase, you don't have to pay for my ticket."

"I want to."

"Aww, you're so sweet. Such a gentleman."

After the movie, Chase was walking Hannah home. When they were in front of her house, they walked up the steps. They were at the door when she said "I had a really nice time with you tonight."

"I did too."

"I hope we can do it again."

He smiled. "Yeah. Yeah. I hope so too." Her lips suddenly crashed onto his. He placed his hands on her waist and she wrapped her arms around his neck. They departed and he said, "Wow."

She smiled and opened the door. "Good night." She went in and closed the door.

Chase was still shocked at what happened, but was happy it happened. He placed his fingers on his lips and ran down the street towards home. When he approached the door, he went inside. Tasha and Donald were on the couch, him snuggled against her reading a book on his tablet. Donald asked "So, how was your date?"

"Best...night...ever!"

Tasha asked "It went well, then?"

"Yeah it did. We went to see The Avengers. When the date ended, she kissed me."

Donald asked "She kissed you?" He nodded. "Score! My son's a girl magnet now!" He just glared at his dad. "Not that you weren't before. I'm just saying-"

"It's okay, Mr. Davenport. I know I wasn't much of a...player with girls. Well, I'm going to bed. Goodnight."

"Night, Chase."

"Night, honey." That night, Chase had a dream about him and Hannah.

"_Chase, this has been the best dinner I've ever had. I never knew you knew how to cook."_

"_Yeah. It's one of my many talents I possess." She giggled._

His dream turned out bad and what she said next really upset him.

"_Chase, you need to lose weight. I'm not dating you anymore until you do."_

"_But Hannah! I-"_

"_Goodbye, Chase." With that, she walked away._

He snapped his eyes open after that. He to himself, "Maybe I could lose some weight. I'll start tomorrow."


	2. Sick Day and Beginning to Change

**Sick Day and Beginning to Change**

Chase woke up and realized that it was Saturday. After a tough week at school, he could relax. Plus, Saturdays were the kids' day off. He got out of his capsule and stretched. The main downside of sleeping standing up is that you get really stiff. He went up to join the others for breakfast. He wouldn't be eating, though. He figures that if he doesn't eat, he'll lose a lot of weight. Everyone sat at the bar and Tasha was making breakfast. "Morning, Chase," Bree greeted.

"Morning."

"Chase, honey, what do you want for breakfast?"

"Thanks, but I don't feel like eating. I don't feel good."

"Really?" Donald got up from his seat and placed the back of his hand on his son's forehead and cheek. "You do feel really warm. ''m gonna take your temperature." He went to get the ear thermometer that Tasha used on him when he was sick.

Tasha asked "What's wrong, honey?"

"My stomach hurts and I feel yucky."

Donald came back. "Okay, let's see." He stuck it in Chase's ear until it beeped. He took it out and read, "102. Well, I want you to rest all day today."

Chase nodded. "I'll be in the lab, then."

Donald stopped him by grabbing his arm. "Oh no you don't, mister. You are staying up here."

"Fine." He walked over and plopped down on the couch.

Donald finished his cereal, put his bowl in the sink and walked over to his son. He placed a hand on his shoulder. "I'll be down in the lab working, but if you need anything, call me on Eddy's screen. Eddy will watch you. Right, Eddy?"

The emoticon popped up. "You mean I _have_ to watch that bionic boy of yours?"

"You can always do Leo instead."

"Fine. The bionic kid it is." Donald nodded and then headed to the lab.

Chase talked to himself. "Okay, day one of trying to lose weight. Today is perfect, though, because I'm sick and don't feel like eating. If I'm gonna lose weight, though, I'll just stop eating. I know that's dangerous and I'm putting myself at risk, but I'm desperate. I can't tell anyone though. If I do, they'll make me eat and I can't risk gaining the weight back."

Eddy overheard this and came on. "So you're planning on losing weight by not eating?"

"Yes, and if you tell anyone, especially Davenport, I will shut you off for good!"

"Fine!" The emoticon disappeared.

Later in the lab, Donald was working on something at his desk when he heard Chase on Eddy's screen. "Mr. Davenport!" Donald sighed. This was the tenth time he called Donald. He loved his son to pieces, but Chase could get on his nerves sometimes and be a real pain, especially when he's sick.

Eddy then appeared. "You're not really going to see the bionic boy again, are you?"

"Eddy, he's my son and he's sick. Even though he can be a pain sometimes, I love him. What am I supposed to do?"

"To be fair, you _did_ leave him with _me!_"

"I guess he prefers me watching him."

"Hey! That is...so true!" He disappeared and Donald went to the elevator to go up to the living room.

He entered the room and saw Chase curled into a tight ball on the couch. He looked miserable. Donald sat next to Chase and stroked his hair. Chase's eyes opened and he saw his father's face above him. "Mr. Davenport?"

"Yes?"

"Can you stay with me?"

"Tell you what. I've got a lot of work to do, but why don't you come down to the lab with me? This way, if you need me, I'll be there."

He coughed a couple times. "Alright."

Chase put his arms out and Donald took the hint. He sighed and said "Come here." Chase jumped onto Donald's back, making him stumble a little. He adjusted to Chase's weight.

While they were in the elevator, Chase put his head on Donald's shoulder, using it as a pillow. He sighed and asked "You comfy?"

Chase just mumbled, "Mm-hmm."

When Adam, Bree, and Leo got home, they came down to the lab to see what Davenport was working on this time. The elevator took them down and they entered the lab. What they saw was Davenport working and a pile of sweatshirts and blankets in the middle of the floor. Bree asked "What's with the pile of clothes and blankets?"

Donald replied, "That's Chase. He had me get sweatshirts and blankets from my room and piled himself with them. I also tried to get him to eat something, but he just wouldn't. He really doesn't feel good."

Leo said, "Well, to be fair, you didn't feel like eating when you were sick."

"I finally did, though."

Bree said, "Yeah. Chase told us that you had to because you haven't eaten anything since breakfast the day before."

"Alright, you got me there. Now, please get him. I need to take his temperature."

"I'll do it." Adam went over and pulled the sweatshirts and blankets off Chase in one swoop.

"Adam! Put them back on!"

Donald went over and put the thermometer in his ear. "101.8. Your fever's still there. It went down a little, though."

"Mr. Davenport? Can I have some medicine? My head hurts."

"Sure."

"On it." Bree speeded away and came back seconds later with two pills and bottled water.

She handed them to Donald, who handed them to Chase. He swallowed the pills and gulped half the water down. "Thanks." He put the bottle beside him and covered himself up with his clothes and blanket pile again.

Bree asked "Chase, do you need anything else before we go?" A muffle just came from the pile. "I'll take that as a no."

Everyone except Donald and Chase exited as Tasha came down. "Hey guys."

"Hi, Mom." They then rode the elevator up to the living room.

"Hi, sweetheart." She kissed her husband on the cheek. "How's Chase?"

"Well, right now, he's in a pile of sweatshirts and blankets. His fever's gone down a bit. He hasn't eaten all day, so that's what worries me the most."

"He doesn't feel good. He'll eat when he wants to. Anyway, from what I heard, you-"

"I know! Didn't wanna eat when I was sick! Let it go already!"

Tasha rolled her eyes and went over to the pile. "Chase, honey, you okay? How do you feel?"

He lifted a sweatshirt off his face to be met by Tasha. "Awful. I still feel yucky."

"Oh, sweetie, hang in there. It'll get better." She leaned down and kissed his head. She then went over to her husband. "He's miserable, Donald. Can't you just do a science healing thingy on his chip?"

"Believe me, if I could, I would've done it already." She sent him a glare. "What? I love Chase, but-" He whispered so Chase wouldn't hear. "He can be a pain when he's sick. Anyway, I can only heal them a little when they're injured, not sick. Besides, if I could do that, you told me not to and to have them wait their sickness out."

"Well, hopefully he'll get better soon."

She nodded. "Me too."

Chase said from under the pile, "Me three."

They went over to Chase and Donald said, "We'll do everything we can to get you better."

He sat up, pulled the sweatshirts off his head, and hugged them. "Thank guys. I love you."


	3. Pills

**Pills**

Chase was on the couch playing his PSP (PlayStation Portable) when Donald came in. "Hey, Chase. How you feeling?" He opened the fridge and got a water.

"Eh, still feel a little yucky, but better. I checked my temperature and my fever's gone."

"Good. I mean, good that your fever's gone, not good that you still feel sick."

"Well, thanks Mr. Davenport...I think."

"I've always been good with handling you kids."

"Well, sometimes you are and sometimes you're not."

Donald rolled his eyes and went down to the lab to pick up the pile of clothes that Chase slept under last night. Chase slept in the middle of the floor because he was so sick and dead tired. When his dad left, Chase took something from behind his back. Other than planning on not eating, he's going to try these diet pills. He stole his dad's pills from the medicine cabinet. Donald was trying to lose weight too, but not like Chase's planning to. He's just eating right and taking the pills a little at a time. Chase opened the bottle and took out a pill. He did a dry swallow and closed the bottle. He then looked at it in his hands and said. "I hope these work." He then went upstairs and to the bathroom to put the pills back in the medicine cabinet.

The next day at school, he was walking and thinking when he bumped into Hannah, causing her to drop her books. "Oops, sorry Hannah."

"It's okay, Chase." She picked up her books. "Hey, you alright? You don't look too good."

"I'm fine. Just thinking, that's all."

She leaned against her locker. "What's on your mind? What're you thinking about?"

"I can't tell you."

"Oh, being secretive, are we? Well, I can honestly say that's one of the many reasons I find you attractive."

He smiled. "What's the main reason?"

"Your smile, your cockiness, and your mysteriousness."

They were about to kiss when Adam, Bree, and Leo came walking up. Leo said, "Hey guys."

Bree asked "Hannah, would you like to come over and hang out after school?"

"Um, sure. I'd love to."

Bree said "Awesome!"

"Yeah, awesome," Chase muttered so they couldn't hear.

"What was that, Chase?"

"Oh, nothing."

"Whatever. I'll see you after school." She kissed his cheek and walked off.

Leo said, "Bye guys. See you later." He and Adam went up the stairs for their history class.

Bree said, "Come on, Chase. It's time for science." She was walking and turned to Chase, who was leaning his head on her locker. "Chase, you coming?" He suddenly collapsed on the floor. "Chase!" She was by his side in an instant. "Chase!" She shook him and he didn't respond. "Chase! Wake up! Wake up!" She still didn't get any response.

Bree picked up her brother bridal style and speeded toward the nurse's office. When there, the nurse looked up from her desk. "What happened?" She stood up and walked toward Bree.

"I don't know. He just fainted."

"Lie him down on one of the cots." She nodded and did so. The nurse placed a thermometer in his mouth. "I need to call your parents."

Chase heard voices, but couldn't open his eyes at first. "Chase? Chase, can you hear us, sweetie?" A sweet, nurturing, and caring voice.

"Chase, if you can hear us, squeeze my hand." He responded by doing so and the voice breathed a sigh of relief.

Chase fluttered his eyes open and his vision was blurry, but he made out three figures above him. When it became clearer, he saw Bree, Tasha, and Donald. He groaned. "Wha-what happened?" He still had the thermometer in his mouth, so it was hard to talk.

"You passed out. Are you okay?"

"Yeah, Daddy. It's just that my head hurts." Donald let go of Chase's hand.

Tasha replied, "Bree said that you hit your head."

Bree went up and hugged him. "We're so glad you're alright, Chase."

The nurse came over, put an ice pack on his head, and took the thermometer out. "He has a fever of 101."

"We'll take him home then," said Donald.

"I just need Chase to sign out."

"Alright, alright. I just wanna get out of here because I really don't feel good." In the car, Chase felt a wave of nausea coming on and tried shaking it off. "Daddy, can you hurry up?"

"Chase, we'll be home in a few minutes. Can't it wait?"

He felt something warm and acidic rise up his throat. "Daddy, pull over now please! I'm gonna be sick!"

"Alright." He pulled over, Chase slid the door open, and ran out to the woods.

At home, Chase was on the couch, back against cushions and legs curled up. Tasha came over with a couple pills and a bottled water. "How you feeling, honey?"

"Better than before."

She put a hand to his forehead. "You're still warm."

He swallowed the pills and drank some water. Donald came in shirtless and in undersweater. "Tasha, have you seen my clothes?"

"Yes. All of them were dirty, so I washed them and put them away."

"Where?"

"In the _closet,_ where they're _supposed_ to go."

"I always put them in my drawers of my dresser, though."

Chase was trying his hardest not to laugh. She rolled her eyes at her husband. "Come on, I'll show you where they are." She went upstairs and Donald heard Chase laughing.

"What's so funny?"

"N-nothing. It's just... Superman boxers?"

"Hey, don't judge me." Chase tried stopping his laughter as Donald went upstairs. When the coast was clear, he took the pill bottles out and looked at them.

Just then, Eddy came on. "Hiii." Chase sighed. "Davenport's weight loss pills? What are you doing with those?"

"Shh. Along with not eating, I'm taking his pills to lose weight."

"Whoa!" He then said in a sing song voice, "You're gonna be in trouble!"

"No, no I'm not, because you're not gonna tell him."

"So, you want me to keep it a secret from Donny that his youngest son is losing weight by taking pills and starving himself?" Chase nodded. "No problem! Sounds good to me!"

"Good. I'll do whatever it takes to lose weight."

"Why are you doing this anyway?"

"To impress this girl I like. I know what I'm doing is wrong, but I don't care. I want to lose weight. I'm desperate. Just...please don't tell, Eddy. Please."

"Fine, I won't tell."


	4. Nervousness and Burns

**Nervousness and Burns**

Chase fixed his hair and clothes in the mirror. "I am so nervous."

Tasha said, "Relax, honey. You have nothing to worry about."

"Nothing to worry about? My parents are about to meet my girlfriend for the first time and it's kind of freaking me out."

"It'll be fine." Donald came in with burn marks on his face and arms. "Spoke too soon," she mumbled. She rinsed a washcloth and tended to the marks on his face. "Baby, what happened?"

He winced as she dabbed his burns with the cloth. "One of my inventions I was working on blew up in my face and apparently burned it, my chest, and my arms."

"Chase, go get the first aid kit."

"On it." He went upstairs to Donald and Tasha's room, where the kit was under their bed.

Donald was laying on the couch with his legs across Tasha's lap. He had a hand on his chest, rubbing it soothingly. "It hurts!"

"Okay, let me see." She unbuttoned his shirt, exposing his chest. "Oh, your chest received burns alright."

Chase ran down as fast as he could. "Got the kit."

"Put it back. We're going to the hospital instead. He needs these burns treated properly." She helped her husband up and put her arm around his shoulders to support him.

"What about Hannah? She's supposed to come over."

Donald winced in pain and replied, "Just text her that something came up." He tossed Chase his phone and he texted her.

**To: Hannah**

**From: Chase**

**Something came up. We're on our way 2 the hospital.**

He pressed "Send" and gripped Donald's side. Together, they got him in the car and Tasha drove to Maurice hospital.

**To: Chase**

**From: Hannah**

**Why? What happened? Do U want me 2 come there? I will anyway.**

Chase did another reply.

**To: Hannah**

**From: Chase**

**Alright. C U there. Ur so sweet!**

Last one from her.

**To: Chase**

**From: Hannah**

**I know.**

He smiled and shoved his phone in his pocket. At the hospital, doctors were waiting for Donald because Tasha told Chase to call ahead. He was lied down on a gurney and immediately wheeled and admitted to the Burn Unit. In the waiting room, Chase and Tasha were talking. "Tasha, don't worry. I'm sure he'll be fine."

"It's just that- he's lucky that we were there. If he'd been by himself-" She shook the thought from her head.

"He probably would be much worse, I know, but he's a fighter and will get through this."

"Thanks, honey."

Just then, Hannah came running through the automated doors. "Chase!" She ran over and hugged him. "Chase, what's going on? What happened?"

"My dad received severe burns to his face, chest, and arms."

"Oh my god! Is he okay?"

"We don't know yet. He just got admitted, but he should be fine."

"That's good."

Tasha stood up and walked over to Hannah. "Is this the lovely Hannah I've been hearing so much about?"

She giggled and Chase blushed. "Yes, I am."

"I'm Tasha, his mom."

"It's so nice to meet you."

"Mom!" Adam, Bree, and Leo came running in. "We got your text. Any news on Big D?"

"No, not yet, sweetie."

Leo asked "How did he get burned?"

"He said one of his inventions blew up in his face, getting his chest and arms too."

"Tasha, are these the rest of your kids?"

"Yes. Leo is my biological son. Adam, Bree, and Chase are Donald's adoptive kids. He's their uncle and adoptive father. I'm their aunt and step-mom." Hannah nodded in understanding.

A doctor came in. "Donald Davenport?"

Everyone stood up and Tasha asked "How is he?"

"He received second degree burns. He's fine now. We put topical cream on the burns and wrapped his chest and arms in bandages. He will require some skin grafts, though."

Chase asked "Can we see him?"

"Yes. He might be a little groggy because we gave him pain killers."

They all followed the doctor down a hallway and to an elevator. When it opened, they entered. He pushed the button for the 4th floor and it took them up. When on the desired floor, they exited and followed him down a long hallway and turned right. The first door on the left was Donald's room and they entered. "Hey guys."

Tasha went over and kissed his head. "Hi, honey. How do you feel?"

"I've been better."

Chase asked "Mr. Davenport?"

"Hmm?"

He put an arm around Hannah's shoulder. "This is Hannah, my girlfriend."

"Well, it is finally nice to meet my son's girlfriend. You know, you've got a good a guy there, Hannah."

"I know." She kissed Chase's cheek. Chase and Hannah went over and sat on the couch.

"Well, Donald, you'll need some skin grafts, but we'll do those tomorrow."

"Really? I do?"

The doctor nodded. "Your skin got burned bad, not life-threatening bad, but bad nonetheless."

"How bad?"

"Second degree."

"I've heard that term before, but forgot what it is."

"There are three different types: First degree, Second degree, and Third degree. First degree is not that serious and only the first layer of skin is burned. Second degree, what you have, is when both layers of skin are burned and is milder. Third degree burns are really serious and all layers of skin are burned."

"I guess I should be glad that I didn't get Third degree, then."

Chase and Hannah were laying down on the couch. She was curled up next to him and he stroked her hair. "Hannah, I have to get up." She sat up and Chase stood up, went out of the room, and down the hall to the bathroom. When Chase was getting the first aid kit for Tasha, he went and got the diet pills from the cabinet. He took the bottle out of his pocket and got out a pill. He then swallowed it and put them back in his pocket. There was a digital scale in there for the patients to check their weight if they wanted to. Chase stepped on the scale and read his weight. He said to himself, "150 pounds. These pills are working a little, not how I wanted them to, but they are." I went back to the room, where Adam had snacks for everyone except Donald, who didn't want anything to eat.

"Here you go, Chase." Adam handed him a little bag of chips.

"Uh, thanks." Chase's stomach growled, but he ignored it. "I'm gonna go take a walk." Everyone nodded and he went out.

"Oh, honey, can you hand me my juice?"

"Sure." Tasha grabbed his juice. "Sit up." He slowly did because he was still in a little pain. She raised the bottle to his lips and he sipped some through the straw. Donald did a "thumbs up", indicating he was done drinking and Tasha set it down on the movable stand by his bed.

Chase was outside and walking down the sidewalk. He saw a garbage can and walked to it. He took the chips out of his sweatshirt pocket and looked at it. He then said, "Sorry, Adam. The chips were a good thought, but I just don't wanna gain the weight." He tossed them in the garbage and walked away.

Degrees of Burns-  . 

**Author's Note:**

**WHAT HAPPENED TO DONALD IN THIS CHAPTER IS BASED ON WHAT HAPPENED TO MY BEST FRIEND'S DAD. HE GOT SEVERE BURNS TO HIS ARMS, CHEST, AND FACE TOO. IT HAPPENED IN JANUARY, SO HE'S BETTER NOW**.


	5. Confession to Bree

**Confession to Bree**

Mr. Davenport had his skin grafts yesterday and they were beginning to heal. Tasha came in. "Hi, honey. I got some cereal and milk from the vending machine." She showed him a little bottle of milk and a mini box of _Coca Pops,_ his favorite cereal.

"Thanks. Aw, and you got my favorite too? You know me so well."

"How can I not? You remind me all the time." Donald chuckled and she put the bowl on the table by the bed. She opened the box, poured the cereal in, and then poured the milk in. Since both his arms were casted, she spoon fed him it.

The kids were walking down the main hall of the hospital and they walked into the cafeteria. "Oh, good, food! I'm hungry!" Adam said, rubbing his stomach. He, Bree, and Leo headed for the lunch line, but Chase stayed behind.

Bree asked "Chase, aren't you coming?"

"Thanks, but no. I already ate before you guys got up," he lied. They left and Chase's stomach growled, but he ignored it. "Okay, it's almost been a week of not eating. I can handle that. It'll be so worth it when I see Hannah." He pulled out his phone and texted her.

**To: Hannah**

**From: Chase**

**Hey Pretty Girl. Do U wanna come down 2day?**

Not even a minute later, his phone beeped.

**To: Chase**

**From: Hannah**

**Sure, I'll come down.**

She put her phone in her pocket. "Dad, I'm heading out. I'm going to the hospital to see what's going on with Chase and his family."

"What happened?"

"Chase's dad, Donald, got severe burns to his face, chest, and arms."

"Aww, that's too bad. Donald Davenport is one of my good friends. Is he okay?"

"That's what I'm going to find out."

"Well, tell him his friend..." He pointed to himself. "Ricky Milton, gives him my best."

"Do you wanna come with me?"

"I'd like to, but I have things to do around the house."

"Alright, well, I'll tell him. See you later."

"Bye, honey." She then headed out and to the hospital.

Donald groaned and sighed as he readjusted himself in the bed. "Ugh, I don't want to be here! I hate hospitals!"

"I know you do, but until you're released, you'll just have to deal with it."

"Fine."

"Knock, knock!"

Tasha looked over to see Hannah. "Hannah, sweetie, come in."

She nodded and did so. "How're you feeling, Mr. Davenport?"

"Please, Hannah, call me Donald. I've been better, but I'm bored out of my mind."

She chuckled at that. "So, where is everyone?"

"They're in the cafeteria."

"Thanks. Oh, by the way, my dad said that he hopes you're okay."

"Well, that was nice of him. Who's your dad?"

"Ricky Milton."

"Ricky Milton? Little Ricky? We were good friends ever since grade school."

"That's what he said."

"Tell him that I'm doing better."

She winked. "Will do." She then went down to the cafeteria. She ran down the hall and found the cafeteria. She walked in and found her boyfriend sitting at a table by himself. She walked up behind him and covered his eyes. "Guess who."

She uncovered them and he whirled around. He smiled. "Hey, babe."

She giggled. "Hey." She kissed him. "What're doing sitting by yourself?"

"Oh, I'm not by myself. My friends are in line getting food. I'm not hungry."

My stomach growled again and Hannah heard it. "Doesn't sound like you're not hungry."

He blushed and said, "Oh, that's just my food digesting."

She giggled again and rolled her eyes. "Alright, whatever you say."

Adam, Bree, and Leo came over with trays of food. Bree said, "Hi, Hannah."

"Hello."

"Why don't you sit with us?"

"Okay." She pulled a chair out and sat down with them.

"Actually," Chase stood up, "I'm going to go see Mr. Davenport." He pushed in his chair. "See you later, babe." They all nodded and he went out. Before he got to Donald's room, he made a quick stop to the bathroom. After he went, he stared at himself in the mirror and put a hand on his stomach. He lifted up his shirt and his stomach was really flat. After four days of not eating, he was starving, but he was finally losing weight. He took the pill bottle, got one out, and swallowed it. He put it back in his pocket and then stepped on the scale. He said to himself "140. This is going great! If I keep doing this, at this rate, I'll be really thin in no time!" He exited the bathroom and felt a little wave a dizziness, but shook it off. He was in the doorway of his father's room and said "Hey!"

"Hey, Chase," said Tasha.

"Looks like you guys could use some company."

"What about Hannah?" Donald asked.

"They'll all be up in a bit. How you feeling?"

"I'm feeling better. I don't wanna be here anymore and wanna go home, but I'm feeling better."

Chase laughed at that and then yawned. He made his way over to the couch. "I am so tired." He laid down, closed his eyes, and fell asleep.

Two days later, Donald was released from the hospital and was making a great recovery. He was currently laying down on the couch and trying to scratch at his new skin. Tasha set up one of the TV trays for him and said, "Donald, stop scratching."

"I can't help it, Tasha. It itches!"

"I know it itches, sweetie, but if you keep scratching, the skin will not heal properly."

"I know, but-"

"I'll put your ointment on." She went upstairs to the bathroom and got it from the medicine cabinet. The doctor prescribed him an ointment to help with the burns and itching. She came back and sat beside him. She rolled up his sleeves and unwrapped the bandages from his arms. His shirt was unbuttoned and chest exposed. The bandages were unwrapped from his chest. She opened the tube, squirted some in her hand and applied it to his chest first. He sighed in relief at the coolness of it. She then did his arms and closed the tube. "Better?"

He smiled. "Much."

"Bree, go tell Chase that dinner's ready." Bree nodded and super speeded to the lab.

"Chase, dinner's ready."

"Thanks, but I'm not hungry."

She walked up to him and clasped a hand on his shoulder. "What's wrong? Are you okay?"

"Yeah, but I have a stomachache," he lied.

"Alright, but you have to eat a little of something."

"No!"

She put her hands up in defense. "Okay, no need to get all snippy." Chase stuck his tongue out at her and she left.

She went upstairs for dinner. Tasha asked "Where's Chase?"

"In the lab. He doesn't feel well."

"I better go check on him."

Donald was about to get up when his wife stopped him. "Uh, uh, uh. You sit back down and stay here, mister. I'll go and check on him."

He sighed and sat back down. "Fine." He then continued eating his Lasagna.

Tasha went down to the lab and Chase was sitting in one of the wheelie chairs. "Chase?" He looked up to see her walking toward him. "Honey, are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. My stomach hurts a little, but other than that, I'm fine."

She placed a hand to his forehead. "Hmm, you don't feel warm. I'm gonna take your temperature." She grabbed a thermometer out of the drawer of Donald's desk. She placed it in his mouth until it beeped. When it did, she took it out. "You don't have a fever either. Is it just your stomach?"

"Yes," he lied again.

"Well, do you want some soup or something?"

"No, I'm good." She nodded and was on her way out when he stopped her. "Wait! There is something I want: Bree. I need to talk to her."

"Alright, I'll go get her."

When Tasha went up, not even a minute later, Bree sped down. "Okay, I'm here. What's up?"

"I need to tell you something and you have to swear not to tell anyone. You swear?"

"Swear."

"Sit down." She sat in the chair next to him. "Alright. The truth is... I-I actually feel fine."

"Then, why'd you say you were sick?"

"Because…I-I-"

"Spit it out already!"

"I haven't been eating for almost a week."

"What?!" He nodded. "Why?"

"I'm trying to lose weight, and to impress Hannah even more."

"Chase, she already likes you. You don't need to change…for her or anyone else. This is dangerous. I have to tell Davenport." She stood up and Chase grabbed her wrist.

"No, Bree! You promised! Please, Bree! Please don't tell!"

"Fine. I won't tell, but as long as you take care of yourself and start eating again."

"Bree, you don't understand! I can't! I'm losing weight! I don't wanna gain it all back!"

"Fine! Fine!" She stood up. "I can't make you do something you don't wanna do, but excuse me for caring!" She stormed out of the lab.

Donald came down. "What's wrong with my princess?"

"Um…nothing."

"What's wrong? Other than having a stomachache."

"Everything's fine. I'm fine."

"You don't look it. You look pale." He put a hand to his son's head and Chase swatted it away. "What? You feel warm."

"Well, stop it! Just…stop it!"

"Stop what?"

"Saying that something's wrong! Nothing's wrong! Got it?" He felt like he was being controlled. (**Bold- Spike**)

**Commando App Activated**

That confirmed it.

"**Hello, Davendork!"**

"Easy, Spike. Good, Spike. Sit, Spike, sit."

"**I'm not gonna listen to you anymore! Got it?"**

He put his hand in front of him and raised his father up with his molecularkinesis and Donald squealed in fear. Spike slowly started squeezing around his neck, choking Donald. Not even a minute later, Donald's face was turning blue and he was gasping for air.

After Bree had went up, she asked Eddy to show her and everyone else the footage of the lab. The lab came up on Eddy's screen and what they saw made them drop whatever they were doing and rush down there. Bree gabbed everyone and speeded them to the lab. Leo said "Chase, stop it! You're suffocating him!"

"**Shut up, toothpick!"** He squeezed a little harder and Donald was _desperately_ gasping for air now.

Bree ran over and grabbed a syringe off her father's desk. She injected it into Chase and Donald felt the tight grip on his neck loosen as Chase passed out and fell to the ground. Donald held his chest and took deep, slow breaths. "Baby, are you alright? Donald?"

His breathing was slowing down. "I…I…think…so."

"You need medical attention and fast."

At the hospital, everyone was in Donald's room and the doctor was checking him over and wrote stuff down on his clipboard. "Alright, well, it looks like his breathing and heart rate are back to normal now." He walked to the door and put his hand on the knob. "I'd take it easy for a while."

Donald muttered a barely audible "Okay." The doctor nodded and went out.

There was a groan that came from the couch and Chase woke up. "What…happened?"

Bree said, "You turned into Spike."

"Oh."

"Yeah, and you almost strangled our father."

"What?! I…did…what?!"

Adam said, "It wasn't you. It was Spike."

Chase replied "Doesn't matter. I nearly killed him!" He went over to Donald's bed. "Mr. Davenport, I am so sorry."

He patted Chase's shoulder. "It's okay, Chase. You weren't you. You were Spike."

"Doesn't matter. Spike or not, I hurt you, and I'm sorry. Forgive me?"

Donald pretended to think about. "I don't know." A smile crept up on his face. Chase gave him a look and smiled too. "I guess so." He then ruffled his son's hair.


	6. Truth Be Told

**Truth Be Told**

Adam, Bree, Chase, and Leo walked into school. Hannah ran down the hall toward them. "Guys! Guys!" She ran up to them.

Bree said "Hey, Hannah. What's up?"

"Nothing much. How's your dad doing?"

"Much better. He was released two days ago, so…he's doing well."

"Well, that's good to hear."

"Uh, Chase?"

"Yeah?"

"Guys, can you leave us alone so we can talk?" They nodded and went to their lockers. Hannah pulled Chase aside so they could talk privately. "Chase, you look like you've lost some weight."

"Well, I may have lost a _little_ weight."

"I like you the way you were, though. I'm really worried about you. Whatever you're doing to lose weight, just…please don't hurt yourself. When I hear about people who try to lose weight, they end up in the hospital."

"Well, that's not me, so don't worry. I'm fine and I'm handling it good," he lied.

"That's good to hear." She leaned in and kissed him. "See you later." He nodded and she went upstairs to her class.

Unbeknownst to Chase, Bree was watching. Chase's stomach growled and he put a hand no it. He was starving, but ignored that fact and walked off. Bree had a worried look on her face. _"Poor Chase! Why is he starving himself for this girl?"_ she thought. Bree went to her class, which also happened to be with Chase. I walked into class. "Hey Chase."

"Hey."

I sat down at the desk next to him. "You okay?"

"Yeah, I am. Why?"

"Look, Chase, I just want you to know that I am really worried about you. You don't have to change for this girl. She likes you for you. I saw you guys a few minutes ago."

"You were _spying_ on us?"

"Chase, you're lucky I did! She likes you for _you_ and doesn't want you to change. She's worried about you." She gripped his hand in hers. "And so am I."

"You don't get it Bree! I began changing because of what Hannah said about me in the dream I had. She said I was fat and need to lose weight. She wouldn't date me again unless I did."

"Chase, you're doing all this just because of a _dream?!_ I can't believe you! I guess I have no choice but to-"

"No Bree! You promised you wouldn't tell Davenport!"

"Fine. I won't. I think I should, though." She turned and faced forward. She turned her head toward him. "I'm so sorry for caring."

Later, Chase was at home sleeping in Donald and Tasha's room because Donald got a call saying that Chase had a fever of 102. He and Tasha were on the couch talking. Donald said, "I just don't get why he's been so sick lately. He's been sick before, but not almost every day. It mainly lasts a day or two."

"Donald, I'm sure he's fine. He just needs his rest and he'll get better."

"You're right. I just-"

Just then, they felt a breeze and Bree was in the room. "Mr. Davenport!"

"Bree, what's wrong?"

"I have to tell you something."

"Just a sec, Bree." He stood up. "Chase has been acting very strange too. It's like he hasn't been himself."

"You're right," Tasha replied. "Something's wrong."

Bree grabbed Donald's wrist and speeded upstairs into Leo's room. They sat on his bed. "Warn me next time, would ya?"

"Sorry."

"Bree, what's wrong?"

"I know why Chase's been acting so strange lately and being sick."

"Why?"

"He-" Bree didn't wanna break her promise to her brother, but she had no choice. She was saving his life. "He hasn't been eating for a week."

"What?!" She nodded. "Why?!"

"He was trying to impress Hannah and lose weight."

"Well, that is about to end right now!" He stood up and Bree speeded back to school. He stomped into his room and sat on the bed. "Chase!"

Chase winced at the sudden outburst of his name. He snapped his eyes open. "Oh, hey, Mr. Davenport. What are you doing here? And why did you wake me?"

"Chase, I need to talk to you."

"About what?"

"Bree told me something _very _interesting."

"S-she d-did? W-what?"

"That you haven't been eating!"

Chase muttered to himself "Aw man!"

"Chase, she told me that you were trying to impress Hannah by losing weight."

"M-maybe," he stuttered.

"Well, that's about to end _right now!_"

He grabbed Chase's wrist tight, but not too tight and pulled him out of bed. "No, no, no, no, no, no, no!" He was dragging his son along with him. Tasha was in the kitchen area when she noticed a protesting Chase coming downstairs with her husband, looking really mad. "No, no, no, no, no, no!" He pulled his son down the last couple steps that led him to the living room.

"Tasha! We have a _big_ problem here!"

"What?"

"Chase hasn't been eating in a week!"

"What?!" Her gaze turned toward her step-son. Donald nodded. "Why?!"

"Trying to lose weight and impress Hannah."

"Chase, honey, you don't need to do that. She likes you for you."

"Chase, you should sit down and eat right now!"

"You guys don't get it!"

"Chase, you're putting yourself in danger!"

"I don't care!" He walked to the stairs. "It's my life and I can do whatever I want!" He was headed up the first few stairs when he collapsed.

"Chase!"

Adam, Bree, Leo, and Hannah were all by Hannah's locker when Leo got a text from Donald.

**To: Leo**

**From: Big D**

**Come to the hospital immediately! Something happened!**

"Oh no!"

Hannah asked "What is it, Leo? What's wrong?"

"We have to go to the hospital!"

"What happened? Who's hurt?"

"I don't-"

**To: Leo**

**From: Big D**

**It's not me this time. I'm fine. It's Chase!**

"Well, Leo? Who is it? Who is hurt?" asked Hannah.

"It's Chase!"

"Let's go!" said Bree. They talked to Principal Perry and she was glad to let them go. When they got to the hospital, they ran through the doors to the emergency room.

"Mr. Davenport!" shouted Bree.

"Donald!" shouted Hannah as she ran up to him, all worried.

"It's okay, Hannah. It's alright. He's okay."

"What happened?"

"He fainted."

"From what?"

"Not eating for a week."

"What?!" She muttered to herself, "He told me he had this weight loss under control."

"What was that?"

"He told me that he was losing weight. I didn't know he was doing it by _not eating!_ I told him that people who try to lose weight eventually end up in the hospital. I cannot believe he would jeopardize his health like that."

"Believe me. He's getting a lecture about it later."

A doctor holding a clipboard came into the waiting area. "Chase Davenport?"

Tasha stood up. "How is he?"

The doctor said, "He's fine."

"Can we see him?" asked Hannah.

"Yes, you can, but I need to talk to his parents first. I'll tell you when you can see him." They nodded and Donald and Tasha followed the doctor.

They entered Chase's room and he was in a bed. "Hey guys."

Donald walked up and put a hand on his son's shoulder. "How're you feeling, buddy?"

"A little better."

"Mr. and Mrs. Davenport, can I talk to you?"

They nodded and went into the corner with the doctor to talk in private. Tasha asked "What's wrong?"

"When your son was brought in, we found this in his pocket." He took Donald's pills out of his pocket.

"My pills." He grabbed the bottle. "These are my pills. He must've took them." He opened the bottle, peered inside, and was shocked. "There's only a couple left."

"Donald, why do you have pills?"

"They're diet pills. I'm trying to lose weight too, but not like Chase's doing. I'm just eating right and taking these a little at a time. He is _so_ in trouble."

They went over to his bed. "Chase, honey, are you sure you're okay?"

"I'm fine, Tasha. Thank you."

"Alright, his vitals look good." He looked at Tasha and Donald. "I'll leave you three alone and check on you later." He then left.

Donald started the conversation. "Chase?"

He looked up at his father. "Yes?"

"The doctor told us something."

"What?"

"When you were brought in, he found a bottle of _pills._"

"Oh."

"Care to explain?"

"I-I- Along with not eating, I was taking them too."

"Chase, I am so disappointed in you. You _stole_ my pills. They're not meant to be taken on an empty stomach! Plus, they can have side effects."

"Well, when I saw you take some, you seemed fine."

"That's because I take them _after_ I eat, when my stomach's _full._"

"Fine. I get it, I get it. No more diet pills."

"Chase, I want you to realize that diets need to be taken seriously, and that means eating right. You don't need to lose weight for this girl."

"I know I don't, but I felt like I had to."

"Please do all of us a favor Chase: start eating again."

"I will."

"I know you're not gonna like this next part, but we're gonna have to monitor what you eat and how much."

"Fine. I guess that's fair."

"You do know I'm gonna have to ground you, right?"

He sighed. "Yes, Mr. Davenport. From now on, no more crash diets."

"Good boy." Donald kissed his forehead.

Tasha said, "Chase, I know you may not like having us to monitor your eating, but we're doing it because we love you and don't want you jeopardizing your health."

"I know, but I already kind of jeopardized it already."

Donald asked "What?! How? Besides not eating and taking my pills?"

"Well, the doctor did some tests on me and diagnosed me with...Anorexia."

Both adults were shocked. "WHAT?!"


	7. New Life

**New Life**

"_I know, but I already kind of jeopardized it already."_

_Donald asked "What?! How? Besides not eating and taking my pills?"_

"_Well, the doctor did some tests on me and diagnosed me with...Anorexia."_

_Both adults were shocked. "WHAT?!"_

"What did you just say?"

"I said I-"

"I know what you said! How'd this happen?"

"By not eating and-"

"I know how it happened!"

"Anyway, it's not like this is serious or anything. So I have this now. What's the big deal?"

"Chase, Anorexia _is_ a huge deal. It _is_ life-threatening. I had it, so I know what it's like."

"What is it, exactly?"

"It's a mental eating disorder. With it, people are _obsessed_ with losing weight. Even if they eat small portions of something, they feel they need to lose weight _immediately._ It's kind of like Bulimia, but without having to make yourself throw up after eating."

"Donald, can I talk to you?"

"Sure." He stood up and went in the corner to talk so Chase wouldn't hear.

"Donald, what are we gonna do?"

"I don't know. We can't _force_ him to eat."

"I know we can't. We'll just have to monitor his eating from now on."

"Good idea. He may not like it," Donald turned to see that his son was sleeping, "but it's for his own good." He turned back to his wife. "I don't want him to turn out like how I did. I nearly died because of it. I don't want Chase being in the same position I was."

"He won't as long as we watch him carefully."

"Yeah, I know, but still-"

"It also means keeping your pills in a _safer_ place."

"I will."

"Good. What about school?"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean at lunchtime."

"I'll have Adam, Bree, and Leo watch his eating too."

"How do think they'll take the news?"

"My guess is: not very well. Especially Adam. He's _very_ protective of Chase when he's sick or injured. When we tell them this, it'll shatter their hearts, especially his. So we have to be gentle telling them." Tasha nodded. "Now the next question is: how do we tell Hannah and how will she handle it?

The next day, Chase was released. He was down in the lab, sitting in a chair. Adam, Bree, Leo, Donald, and Tasha were in the lab too. Donald started. "Okay guys. I've got something serious to talk to you about."What is it?" asked Bree.

"Is it that all puppies are endangered?" asked Adam, all worried.

"What? No."

Adam asked again "Then, what?"

"It's about Chase. He has Anorexia."

Everyone was shocked at the news. They were all upset, especially Bree. "Oh my god! This is all my fault!"

"Bree, this isn't your fault," said Leo.

"Yes it is!"

"Guys, can you go upstairs? I need to talk to Bree and Chase alone." They nodded and went upstairs.

"This is my fault! I'm a horrible sister!"

Donald said, "Bree, this isn't your fault. Why would you even think it is?"

"Because, the day you were released from the hospital, I went to the lab to get Chase for dinner. He told me he didn't wanna eat and then that's when he told me about this whole thing. I know I should've told you guys right away, but he told me not to and I promised not to. I didn't tell right away, but I did tell."

"I'm glad you did, Bree."

Chase shot up from his spot. "Well, I'm not!"

"Chase!" Donald exclaimed.

"Bree, you _promised_ you wouldn't tell Davenport!"

"Chase, I had no choice. It was for your own good. I was saving your life. I-" She was tearing up.

"You _did_ have a choice! You could've kept your mouth shut! But you _didn't,_ did you?!"

"Chase, I'm your sister and I love you. I was only trying to help. I'm sorry." Bree was crying now.

"No, _I'm_ sorry! You're the worst sister ever!" That last sentence struck Bree...hard. She speeded out of the lab and upstairs. When she speeded away, Chase regretted what he just said. "Aw, man."

"Chase, that was really uncalled for. Why did you say that?"

"I-I don't know. I guess my anger got the best of me."

"That doesn't make it right. Now, I want you to find Bree and apologize." Chase nodded. Donald put a hand on his shoulder. "Alright, I thinks it's best that you don't go to school for a couple days until we figure this whole situation out." He was about to protest, but Donald cut him off. "Don't argue with me, mister. Just...go."

He sighed. "Fine." He ran upstairs and Bree wasn't there. "Where's Bree?"

Leo said, "I don't know. All we saw was a blur and she was out the door."

"I think I may know where she went." Chase ran towards the one place where Bree goes when she's upset… the park. He ran through and found her sitting on a swinging bench. "Bree!" Chase ran up to her.

She looked up at him, eyes red and puffy, indicating that she'd been crying. "Go away, Chase!"

"Bree," He sat down next to her, "what are you doing here?"

"Isn't it obvious? I'm _upset_ with you."

"I understand."

"You called me a horrible sister! Why would you _do that?_"

"I-I-I don't know why I did. I don't know _why_ I said that. I-I guess my anger just got the best of me. I mean, I wasn't even thinking about what I was saying, but I _instantly_ regretted it."

"I get it. You were mad at me, but I did it to save your life."

"I know. I was wrong to blame you...and I'm sorry."

"It's okay."

Chase took her hands in his. "Bree, you are the best sister ever. I couldn't ask for a better sister than you."

"Thanks, Chase. You, Adam, and Leo are the best brothers ever."

"Thank you. Now, let's go home." Bree put her arm around Chase's shoulder and he did the same with her.

Donald was on the couch with Tasha and she and both asked him what was wrong with Bree and why she ran out like that. He explained what Chase had said to her. Just then, Bree and Chase came through the door. Donald was the first to hug her. He let go and asked "Are you okay, Bree?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. Chase apologized and now we're good."

"Well, that's good to hear."

"I know he didn't mean it, so it's all good now."

"Well, I'll get dinner started." Tasha stood up and headed to the kitchen

"Chase," started Bree, "there's something I need to know and still don't understand."

He sat down with her. "Yeah?"

"I mean, I know you did all of this because of the dream you had, but I feel like there's more to it. Something you aren't telling me. Something you aren't telling _any_ of us."

"Sorry Bree. If there was more to tell, I would, but there's not, so…" He stood up. "Let's leave it at that." With that, he walked off. Still, Bree had this feeling that there's _more_ to it.


End file.
